


1:29 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth after a creature scratched his arm.





	1:29 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

A tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth after a creature scratched his arm for the first and final time.

THE END


End file.
